


i wanna be down with you

by killu0tine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Yamaguchi Tadashi, Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Exploring feelings, Fluff, Gay Tsukishima Kei, Love Confessions, M/M, Short, mild sex discussion but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killu0tine/pseuds/killu0tine
Summary: Yamaguchi confesses to Tsukishima. they talk about that, who they are, and who the people around them are.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	i wanna be down with you

**Author's Note:**

> this one is pretty much entirely a fluffy one, at least by my standards. 
> 
> title is named after the song "i wanna be down" by brandy ^-^
> 
> feel free to tell me what you think ❤️

Tsukishima Kei _hated_ crushes. The mythos constructed around them, how big of a deal it was to announce you had one, and finally the suffocating grandiosity of confessing to that person.

He hated whenever the boys he knew would get all up in his face and ask, do you like anyone? There's a girl in our chem class, she's hot. I'd hit that.

Even when people who were more respectful like Tanaka talked about their crushes and tried getting Tsukishima involved, he responded with harsh silence.

Which is why even he was genuinely shocked when he agreed to meet up with Yamaguchi after school. They had a free day off from volleyball practice, and so it was logical to take advantage of it.

He'd asked it like he had something important to say, and it made Tsukishima feel _weird_. Not unnerved or frightened, but nonetheless strange. Normally they'd just hang out and that was that.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi called out, a smile in his voice.

"Hey." he said, turning around.

They were behind the volleyball team's building, both wondering how they found each other.

"I just wanted to talk. And, I mean, I hope you don't hate me, or think I'm lame for it, but-" Yamaguchi stuttered.

"Spit it out. If it matters to you that much," Tsukishima scoffed.

"I like you, Tsukki. I always have." Yamaguchi blurted out.

"Wait, in a like like way..." His voice drifted off.

"Yeah." Yamaguchi sniffed. 

He really, really hoped Tsukishima wouldn't hate him afterwards. He wasn't a social person, and making friends didn't come easy to him.

"Hey, what are you crying for? It's not that ridiculous." 

Yamaguchi had gotten accustomed to this point in their conversations, and he picked up on it as a sign that Tsukishima had been shaken out of his overarching, overwhelming apathy. Even if he did it in the most apathetic way possible.

Tsukishima sighed. "I never liked confessions. Fuck, I've never told anyone this, but I'm gay. I knew since I was 12, and I was supposed to be drooling over forbidden gravure idol shoots or whatever, but I liked looking at athletes more. And doujinshi."

Yamaguchi wasn't entirely shocked hearing that, to be honest. Romance was almost like a nemesis of Tsukishima's, and he'd figured that he either just didn't like that stuff at all, he was too focused on school to care, or he was gay.

"Thank God you don't hate me. I don't know what I would've done." Yamaguchi whispered.

"Why would I hate you? It's kind of relieving that not everyone I know is straight. I mean, Kageyama gives me hella gay vibes, but I'd rather be forced into a hetero arranged marriage than have to talk to him any more than I already do." Tsukishima, normally someone of a select few words, was suddenly talking like it was his last day on earth.

Yamaguchi continued. "I didn't realise I liked boys... as well as girls... until last week. I feel stupid for being that annoying towards you and not even realising it the whole time." He trembled slightly, uneasy.

"If you genuinely annoyed me, I would've told you by now. And I wouldn't call you a friend." 

Yamaguchi buried his head in Tsukishima's neck, hugging him close.

Tsukishima reluctantly hugged back, some fragment of a smile forming on his face.

"I miss the Tokyo training camp. Kuroo kept eyeing me when I practiced with him, _and_ he was hot." Tsukishima muttered.

"Hey! You're only supposed to have eyes for me!" Despite his words, Yamaguchi was being mostly facetious.

"All the Tokyo boys were hot, though. I nearly combusted when there weren't enough showers and I had to share with Bokuto and Akaashi." Yamaguchi continued.

"You think there are more boys like us on the Tokyo teams?" Tsukishima asked.

"Honestly, yeah. They just looked that way. Never seen so many homos in one place."

Tsukishima laughed a little in spite of not wanting to, and said, "You know, we don't know if everyone else on our team is straight either. The city boys probably just talk about that shit more. Which is ironic, because they probably think Sendai is some bumfuck town where there's nothing to do but have sex."

Yamaguchi laughed even harder, the sun shining in his and Tsukishima's faces. He weaved his fingers inside blond hair, seemingly nonchalant.

"Don't kiss me here." said Tsukishima, quietly.

"So much for not caring about romance. Fine, let's go to the bus stop." 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi jumped the chain link fence, and arrived at the stop where they were the only ones there.

"Where will we go after this?" Yamaguchi thought, but he must've said it out loud because Tsukishima answered.

He shrugged, and said, "I don't know, your place?"

"No, dumbass! Like, our relationship-"

"Hm. Well, I wouldn't mind getting with Kuroo next time I see him, but you'll always be the one closest to me. I don't know, it's... complicated."

"Let's go downtown. It's a Friday, my mom is working, and my dad is, well, probably doing something stupid. I'll get you strawberry shortcake." Yamaguchi's eyes halfway closed as he smiled sweetly, the corners of his mouth stretching to their limit.

Kei couldn't deny that he felt his heart lighten and his face blush pink seeing that expression on Tadashi.

"Alright, alright, just let me text my mom..." Tsukishima said, enthusiastic for once. They were both too flustered to look at each other in the eye, their heads down.

The bus arrived soon after he said that, and the two of them got on, excited to see where this would lead.


End file.
